The subject of the proposed Conference is the evolutionary development of brain mechanisms of behavior;as seen in a rich diversity of specialized capacities that have been developed, in diverse species, for obtaining, organizing and manipulating information about their physical, biological and social environments. Emphasis will be on the utility of new ideas, resources and methods for studying neurobehavioral biology, to advance solutions to novel, as well as perennial, questions about animal and human evolution. Of special importance for our own species and its neurological health, the Conference will promote an enhanced understanding of human elaborations from common ancestral brain structures and functional features -- those that humans share with other mammals and other vertebrates. The participation of the National Museum of Health and Medicine provides an optimal venue for the Conference, along with access to large collections of materials and data of central relevance to the aims of the Conference. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: An initial session will include an overview and round table discussion of current issues in neurobehavioral evolution among vertebrate animals;this will be followed by a session reviewing the availability, around the world, of specimens and databases useful for neurobehavioral evolutionary study. Following this will be a series of specialized sessions presenting recent interdisciplinary studies elucidating neurobehavioral mechanisms using the many new approaches and technologies that have been developed recently. Novel features of the conference will be an emphasis on scheduled multi-interpersonal small group discussions at exhibits in addition to the traditional didactic series of platform oral presentations, as well as workshops where participants can explore specimens and try out techniques shown in the earlier presentations.